Prank Season, Part 9
by DeanFan
Summary: Dean gets turned into a 4 year old thanks to the Trickster.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**Author's Note: This one takes place when Gabriel/Loki/Trickster was still alive**

Sam was finally having a peaceful sleep when he heard Dean's voice screaming.

"Now what," He muttered opening his eyes and they went wide. "Oh God."

Sam found himself staring at a very pissed of 4 year old that sounded like Dean.

"What the hell happened to you," Sam asked getting out of bed.

"You tell me," 4 year old Dean demanded sitting down on the bed with fury. "If your getting me back because of the Becky thing-"

"Dean I swear to you I did not do this to you," He said giving him his puppy eyed look. "I just wanted to get a good nights sleep for once.

Dean's little eyes started to water with tears and his lips began to tremble.

"Don't worry Dean. We're going to figure it out," Sam said soothingly.

Dean's little head snapped at him. "It's not that I don't have any clothes that fits me anymore and I can't reach the bathroom sink and I can barely reach over the toilet," he said crying. "Why did this freaking hotel have to have such a tall toilet for?"

Sam thought. "So tall guys like me won't have to squat," He guessed.

Dean just continued crying.

"I was just kidding Dean. I'll call Bobby and figure this out," He said reaching for his phone.

"NO!" Dean yelled grabbing it with his little hands away from Sam looking embarrassed. "Please Sammy. It was bad enough when I was the whole 'Curious Case' thing," Dean's little eyes pleaded.

"Okay. I'll just have to go through some research."

Dean pouted his little lip. "I'm hungry."

Sam pursed his lips together. "Guess I'll be getting you a Happy Meal."

Little Dean looked at him like he was insane. "Are you kidding? There's never anything on those burgers!"

"Fine I'll get you a Double Cheese burger with bacon okay. Let's go," Sam said grabbing the keys waiting at the open door.

"I'm supposed to go out like this," Dean said wearing an oversized shirt where the sleeves covered his arms.

"You want food or not?" Sam said getting impatient.

Little Dean hung his head low hurt. "I never snapped at you when I had to take care of you."

Sam looked at him almost loosing it. "Yes you did!"

Little Dean's head looked up at him with a smile. "Now you know what it feels like," He said trying to walk all cool towards the door but ended up walking over the shirt that was dragging on the floor making him fall with a thud.

OOOOOOOOO

Sam held Dean's hand as they stood in line at the local McDonald's restaurant.

"Hi can I help you," The cashier asked with a smile whom had big boobs to Dean's liking.

"I'll have those," Dean's little eyes starred unblinking.

"Excuse me," The cashier asked.

Sam gently spanked Dean's bottom.

"Hey," Dean said rubbing his tushi.

"He'll have a double cheeseburger with extra bacon but no dessert," Sam said with a smile causing a kick to his leg from Dean.

The cashier smiled and rang him up. "You have a cute little boy," She told him handing him his receipt.

Dean tip toed up grinning at her. "I can show you how cute."

Sam spanked Dean's butt again. "Ow!" He yelled rubbing it again.

"Sorry about that," Sam said apologizing.

"Don't have to. Your food will be up in a few minutes," She said with a smile.

"Thanks," Sam said sitting down at a table followed by Dean who was still rubbing his butt as he sat down.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," Dean whined.

"Dude your 4 years old," Sam said fed up. "Your not supposed to hit on women."

Dean's little face grinned. "It helped dad a couple of times."

"What when," Sam said shocked.

"About a couple of decades ago," A familiar voice said sitting down next to Sam.

"You," Sam said shocked.

"Did you miss me," The Trickster asked.

"Change me back!" Dean yelled angry.

"I would love to but your just so darn adorable," The Trickster said pinching Dean's little chubby cheeks.

"Back off!" Dean yelled trying to pull his hands off.

"Why did you turn him," Sam asked The Trickster.

"Because an old friend asked me to," The Trickster said.

"Who," Dean demanded.

"I believe you know her. Becky Rosen," The Trickster said with a smile.

Sam started to laugh earning a glare at Dean.

"Why," Dean demanded.

"These are her words not mine. She said she wanted to get you back harder for getting her hopes up with Sam," The Trickster said.

"So what she just summoned you," Sam asked.

"An Trickster will never reveal his secrets," It said with a chuckle.

"Change me back now!" Dean demanded.

"Okay," It said and with a snap of it's fingers Dean was himself again but he quickly moved his arms to cover his bare legs looking embarrassed. "Sammy I need some help here."

**The End**

**Glad you guys are liking the Prank Seasons. Let me know if there's one in particular that you'd like me to do.**


End file.
